


OC Questionnaire - Blank

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Amnesia, Backstory, Emotions, Empathy, Fangirls, Fight or Flight, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurities, Multi, OC Q&A thing, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questionnaire, Romance, Science Experiments, Triggers, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: I'm too excited over OC stuff lately, even though they don't get as much attention as my fanmade stuff, but enjoy these either way! :)I have gotten rid of a few questions in this one, because I didn't entirely know how to answer them, and I don't want to waste any time to try to answer them now because I'm too excited to post these.Source: https://www.deviantart.com/viralremix/art/100-Questions-to-Ask-Your-OC-366001389





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too excited over OC stuff lately, even though they don't get as much attention as my fanmade stuff, but enjoy these either way! :)
> 
> I have gotten rid of a few questions in this one, because I didn't entirely know how to answer them, and I don't want to waste any time to try to answer them now because I'm too excited to post these.
> 
> Source: https://www.deviantart.com/viralremix/art/100-Questions-to-Ask-Your-OC-366001389

 

 

  * ****People don’t behave the same way all the time. In fact, they generally have a mask for every social group -- friends, family, business. Sometimes they have a different mask for different groups of friends. How does your character act around different people? How does their personality shift and change?****



 

Blank is very sociable, so they are very open and excited about learning and meeting new people. Depending on who the person is and how they act, Blank’s attitude can be even more excited, or a bit worried.

 

 

  * ****It’s kind of awkward - what subjects are likely to make your character hesitate, flush, stumble on their words, etc.?****



 

People who are clearly judging them, a special little somebody that Blank has a crush on, somebody proving them wrong on something, and talking about… uh… “intimacy” if it isn’t with the special somebody that’s around.

 

 

  * ****Do they tend to follow others’ orders and wait for people to give them instruction in life, or do they charge ahead and make decisions on their own?****



 

It depends on the situation. Blank usually does things on their own, but if they have to do something to help somebody, they listen to everything they tell them.

 

 

  * ****Do they prefer time alone, or with other people?****



 

It depends on Blank’s moods. They’re VERY sociable, but they like to be alone when they feel the need to be.

 

 

  * ****Is it easy for this character to tell someone “no” when they don't want to do something?****



 

It’s something that Blank can have trouble with, for sure.

 

 

  * ****Who influenced this character’s personality? Did they pick up any mannerisms or traits from someone?****



 

Before they crashed to Earth, Blank’s alien family lived by a “no violence, be open-minded” rule. So, Blank’s family basically influenced Blank’s kind, optimistic, open-minded nature.

Clyde is the first thing that Blank has ever seen on Earth, and since Blank has gotten amnesia from the impact of the crash, they don’t remember anything about their family, but they are still very kind-hearted, but much more curious, and gets their new sarcastic side by Clyde. And there are some aspects from a few humans that Blank has gotten as well.

 

 

  * ****Does this character express affection? Are they comfortable doing so?****



 

Yes, and yes. Blank’s hugs are one of their favorite affection-comfort quirks.

 

 

  * ****When frightened, will the character “fight” or “flight”?****



 

Flight. Definitely.

 

 

  * ****Does this character ever put someone else’s needs in front of their own?****



 

Absolutely! Blank is very selfless!

 

 

  * ****If this character suffered amnesia and lost all their memories, what would they be like?****



 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

  * ****What state of mind is the character usually in?****



 

“Today is gonna be a hopefully good day!”

 

 

  * ****Are there any emotions the character is particularly afraid of, or really resents having to feel?****



 

Anger, stress, anxiety, depression. Blank wants to be as positive as they can for as long as they live, but they do allow themselves to have bad days.

 

 

  * ****Can this character easily hide their emotions?****



 

Nope. They’ve tried many times, though.

 

 

  * ****How well can this character resist their emotions and impulses?****



 

Not so easily. If there is a serious conversation going on, Blank can get teary eyed very easily, even when there is no need to cry.

 

 

  * ****Does this character ever get violent (with others, objects, themselves) when feeling any certain emotions?****



 

Not physically, but verbally. Blank tends to shout a lot when they are upset at something, and they feel sorry for it during and afterwards.

 

 

  * ****Does the character have any triggers? Why do these things trigger them?****



 

Just rude people. Blank doesn’t understand why some people believe they have a right to be so mean all the time.

 

 

  * ****What is guaranteed to make this character smile?****



 

A nice present, a kind gesture, and just people being nice in general brings a smile on Blank’s face.

 

 

  * ****If the character could remove one emotion from their life, which would they choose?****



 

Anger. Blank doesn’t like the feel of it.

 

 

  * ****If they're feeling upset, who are they likely to talk to for comfort? Or do they keep it inside?****



 

They go to Clyde when he doesn’t have work, and he goes to April when they’re both on dates. Depending on the subject, Blank is open to talking about anything that is bothering them.

 

 

  * ****How does this character look and feel when crying?****



 

Blank has three eyes, so… pretty ugly. They just feel very sad and kind of embarrassed that they’re crying like mad with their third eye almost getting into their mouth at times.

 

 

  * ****Does this character tend to blame or punish others for their own emotions?****



 

If the person doesn’t deserve to be blamed, Blank won’t blame them. And vise versa.

 

 

  * ****Is this character empathetic, and tends to be influenced by the emotions of others?****



 

Absolutely. Blank is so empathetic, it almost hurts.

 

 

  * ****How agile is this character? Can they dodge easily? Or are they clumsy?****



 

A mix of both. Blank can be very agile, but very clumsy.

 

 

  * ****Do they have any scars? Where did those scars come from, and how did they get them?****



 

Blank had one small scar at the center of their stomach, but because of their healing powers, it went away very quickly. Once they were brought in a facility, scientists did research through their organs, and stitched them up so they could try to ask them questions of where they came from, and why they crashed on Earth.

 

 

  * ****What are their teeth like?****



 

Blank’s teeth are pure. The gunk disintegrates on their own, so Blank doesn’t have to do any dentist visits, unless something hit them in the face really hard.

 

 

  * ****How long can this character sit still? Do they shift a lot when sleeping?****



 

Blank is one fidgety fella. They are CONSTANTLY moving and fiddling, but when they are asleep, Blank is as still as a rock.

 

 

  * ****Do they get cold easily?****



 

VERY easily. Blank hates the cold!!

 

 

  * ****How do they react to getting an illness? Think about sore throats, achy bodies, headaches, stuffy noses, runny noses…****



 

At first, Blank was absolutely terrified. When they had their first fever, they thought they were dying. But as time went on, and all the other times Blank got sick, they were just like how everybody else felt during sick; Miserable and tired.

 

 

  * ****If this character had to permanently lose one of their senses, which would they choose?****



 

Blank is a talker, so they would HATE to lose their voice. Blank wants to hear what other people want to say, so they don’t want to lose their hearing either. Blank has a girlfriend that they want to be with and look at every single day. Taste/smell, probably. They don’t really think taste/smells matter.

 

 

  * ****Does this character have any unusual limbs or physical features?****



 

Well… Blank’s alien species is born with both sets of genitals. (It’s alien anatomy, so don’t question it.) Blank is very self-conscious of it.

 

 

  * ****What kind of clothing does this character like wearing and why?****



 

Any kind of clothing! Boys clothing, girls clothing, Blank is willing to wear whatever they want to!

 

 

  * ****How does this character feel about piercings/tattoos/dyed hair/revealing clothing?****



 

“As long as they’re careful, and not getting themselves hurt by it, no matter how, I’m alright with it!”

 

 

  * ****What’s something that turns this character on? And what’s a definite turn-off? Do they have any kinks?****



 

Blank is a non-binary panromantic, and is VERY demisexual as well. They don’t want to have sex with anybody unless they share a long, meaningful, romantic relationship with somebody. And since Blank has never had sex before, they aren’t really sure what their turn-ons, or turn-offs, or kinks are.

 

 

  * ****How does this character feel about animals? Would they want any pets? What animals are their favorite?****



 

BLANK. LOVES. ANIMALS. ALL ANIMALS ARE THEIR FAVORITES. SCREW HUNTERS. SCREW POACHERS. SCREW TROPHY HUNTERS. SCREW SEAWORLD.

 

 

  * ****If this character could master a skill instantly, which would they choose?****



 

Blank really loves the idea of becoming a dancer. They wanna learn all kinds!

 

 

  * ****Are there any behaviors that other characters do that irk this character?****



 

Judgment, aggressiveness, sensitive assumptions, just overall rudeness. Blank doesn’t understand it.

 

 

  * ****Does the character ever voice their annoyance?****



 

Blank has a very controlled temper, but when the annoyance has crossed the line, they put their foot down.

 

 

  * ****Would this character rather create something or destroy something?****



 

Create something. Blank’s world is basically just Bob Ross’s world. Happy, little, and never lonely.

 

 

  * ****If they could stay at one age forever, which age would they choose and why?****



 

To Blank, five seems like such an innocent age. Blank would like to experience what a five-year-old human would.

 

 

  * ****If the character could only wear clothing of one color, which would they choose?****



 

Blurple~

 

 

  * ****What is the character’s favorite weather?****



 

Light rainy days! Not much rain, not much sun, just the right temperature, it’s perfect.

 

 

  * ****Do they prefer sweet, salty, sour, meaty, spicy, or neutral tastes?****



 

EVERYTHING. BLANK IS WILLING TO EAT ANYTHING.

 

 

  * ****Would they rather sleep in a cold room or a warm one?****



 

Warm, absolutely. Blank HATES the cold.

 

 

  * ****What's the easiest way to annoy this character?****



 

If you end up asking personal questions about them that make you sound totally oblivious and a bit rude, Blank can get ticked.

 

 

  * ****Describe a scenario that has impacted your character and caused them extreme happiness/fear/disappointment/depression.****



 

Happiness: Being with Clyde for the whole time they both were in the same room of a facility.

Fear: Meeting Carlos, during an interrogation.

Disappointment: That there are some bad people in the world.

Depression: Being called ‘famous’ just because they’re an alien.

 

 

  * ****What is the character's first memory?****



 

Waking up in an unfamiliar room, and seeing a sassy purple cat right in front of them, saying they’re famous.

 

 

  * ****Sensations are powerful things, and often certain scents, sounds, touches, etc. can invoke memories strongly associated with them. Which have imprinted in your character’s mind?****



 

A loud crashing boom was the first noise Blank has ever remembered.

 

 

  * ****How’d they get along with their parents and/or other relatives?****



 

Blank was hoping they got along well with their family. And they did.

 

 

  * ****If your character had to choose one friend they’ve valued over all others, who would it be?****



 

… Too feely, dude. Can’t all of Blank’s friends just fuse into one so it’d be easier??

 

 

  * ****How many places has this character lived in? What stands out most about those places to them?****



 

Space, private ship, facility, home. Blank actually found it very interesting that they used to live in space, but since they have no real connection towards it anymore because of their amnesia, they have no real desire to go back. They do have their curious moments about it, though.

 

 

  * ****If the character could erase one memory from their mind, what would it be?****



 

Every time Blank was genuinely scared of something so they could experience the same feeling again. They think it’s exciting to be scared sometimes!

 

 

  * ****What are the character's three clearest memories?****



 

Meeting Clyde for the first time, seeing a human for the first time (Carlos), and having an interrogation.

 

 

  * ****If the character could go back and speak to a younger version of themselves, what would they say?****



 

“I wish I could be you right now in this ship. Then this place could make me sad, and I would want to come back here.”

 

 

  * ****Describe the character’s love life throughout the years.****



 

Blank had no idea what the meaning of love was, and they were almost frightened by not knowing it. But after having many experiences where they want to be with their girlfriend, April, they slowly and surely understood the difference between love and falling in love. Blank is no longer afraid of love.

 

 

  * ****How did the family that raised this character influence them?****



 

Blank’s family influenced them to be what everybody needs to be nowadays. Open-minded, kind, empathetic, emotional (in the healthy way), loyal, etc.

 

 

  * ****If this character could “unmeet” someone in their life, who would they choose?****



 

A certain fangirl, whose name goes by “Ellie Anne”. Surprisingly enough, as much as Blank likes everybody, they do NOT like her.

 

 

  * ****Does this character feel guilty about anything in the past?****



 

Blank feels guilty for leaving their alien family, especially when they have no memories of why they did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: https://www.deviantart.com/lauramartinart/art/Ultimate-Character-Questionnaire-440091868

**What is your name?** Blank

**What is your name’s origin and meaning, and how was it chosen?** I was given a questionnaire when I was in that scientist facility, and I left the name bit alone, and that was when Clyde asked, “Are you seriously gonna leave it BLANK??”

I guess you can thank Clyde for naming me.

**Any nicknames?** Clyde, calls me “Paley”, while my girlfriend, April, calls me “Blankie” and sometimes “Baby Blue”.

**How tall are you?** … 5’1?

**Who do you live with or near, if anyone?** Clyde and I share the same apartment in a good neighborhood, and April is going to live with us soon! I’m very excited!

**Where is your residence and what is it like?** TMI, questionnaire~ Other than that though, it’s very cozy here.

**What is your hometown and local culture like?** Clyde and I really really like it here!! Everyone is very welcoming and friendly!! Every time I’m out walking around in town, everybody says hello to me and it all just makes my day.

**Who are your parents?** Aliens.

**Are you married, single, seeking a relationship, avoiding romance?** I’m in a relationship with April, but I’m still seeking for her heart. 💛

**What is your education?** From what I remember, I’m pretty sure I didn’t have one. I learned a few things about Earth from a scientist that goes by the name Carlos though.

**What are your priorities in life?** Making sure everybody in the world learns how to be nice.

**What do you wish would happen to you?** I wish I would be able to travel back in time to see what my alien family was like, if I even had one.

**What languages do you know?** None! But I’d love to learn them some time!

**What are your insecurities?** My lower anatomy, mostly. It’s super weird.

**How is your self-confidence?** Pretty alright, I think! I like to think I’m confident in myself most of the time.

 **Where do you feel most at home?** At home! With Clyde on my lap and April next to me! Very comfy and cozy. ^_^

 **Who do you look up do?** Clyde, April, Carlos, and basically all my human friends because they all can teach me so much about Earth and stuff.

 **When and where were you the happiest?** I don’t know! I’m pretty happy with where I am now, but who knows? I have a long future ahead of me, so I might as well make the most of it!

 **If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?** I wish I could say ‘no’ to a few people. I find it really hard to be selfish and do something for myself for once.

 **How do you feel about showing your emotions?** I think a lot of people should be honest about how they feel, especially men! They have a very bad wrap in hiding their emotions to try to act strong and tough, but I think that’s a bad thing. I think that’s where their aggressiveness comes from. Screw toxic masculinity, man! Be human! Be emotional! Let it all out!

 **What kind of creature are you (elf, human, alien, etc)?** Alien!

 **What are your abnormalities (deformity, birthmark, allergies)?** … Does alien anatomy count? I have three eyes, tiny holes as ears and nostrils, and… two sets of private-no-nos.

 **What is your figure like (thin, muscular, pudgy)?** … Pudgy? Thin? Both? I don’t know, I feel like I am kinda skinny, but every time I sit down, I have this little chubby belly. Some humans go through the same thing, so it kinda makes me feel good that I’m not the only one!

 **How fit are you?** … Re-read the last question?

 **What is your hair and eye color?** I don’t have hair, but my eye color is pastel blue!! (I literally had to ask April what color my eyes are)

 **What is your hair texture and style?** I don’t have hair, but I like to think I’d have very soft ringlets if I did.

 **What is your face shape and features (freckles, big eyes, zits, reddish cheeks, birthmark, etc.)** Based off of pictures on a BUNCH of news sites, I have a very round face, big eyes and mouth, and tiny invisible nostrils.

**How old are you?** After a blood test was taken, it’s been proven that I am 19 years old. I have no idea how that works since I lived in space before, and spacetime somehow goes by slower, so… I could be 10 in human years, I dunno! I hope not!

**What kind of clothing do you wear?** I have a whole closet filled with different colored overalls! I like them a lot! Other than those though, I just kinda wear whatever I want. I don’t really care if it’s boy clothes or girl clothes. Whatever kind of clothing I like and find comfy, I’m keeping it!

 **How do you feel about your appearance?** I’m pretty alright with it, for the most part! I’m kinda self conscious about my both-set-private-no-nos, but April helps me with that a lot.

 **What is your skin like (smooth, pale, dark, rough, tight, saggy, scarred, etc)?** Very smooth and white! Like, DEVASTATINGLY white!

 **What are your common movement habits and demeanor (swaying, graceful, snapping, wringing hands, staying perfectly still, glancing around, stumbling, etc)?** My legs bounce, my knuckles tap, I blink one eye after the other, I do a lot of random autopilot stuff that I’m kind of unaware of.

 **What food do you like to eat?** Considering I don’t technically NEED to eat or drink, I don’t do it a whole lot. I am willing to try though!

 **What do you like to drink?** (read the last question but with drinks)

 **What is in your refrigerator?** Mostly just a bunch of food for April and Clyde.

 **What would you change about yourself physically if you could?** Nothing, honestly. Sure, my private-no-nos make me feel a bit weird, but April thinks it’s fine and likes how my body is anyway, so that kinda boosts my self confidence a whole lot.

 **When and where were you born?** Somewhere up in space, 19 years ago.

 **What are your career goals?** I wanna learn how to dance!

 **What are your greatest accomplishments?** Getting my fans to stop crowding me and respecting my privacy.

 **What are your greatest failures?** Finding out that ONE fan doesn’t understand the meaning of respecting my privacy. Honestly, as friendly as I am and wanting to give people a chance, I do NOT like her.

 **What is the worst thing that ever happened to you?** I don’t know, honestly. I haven’t thought about that. Because of my amnesia, I can’t remember anything before crashing on Earth. Maybe I had a lot of bad days in space? I don’t know.

 **What is the best thing that ever happened to you, or your most cherished memory?** I think being able to find mine and Clyde’s apartment. We get to have our own little home without getting lost in a thousand hallways!

 **What do you regret?** Whatever it was that made me leave my space family, I think. I don’t really care about what my past was like, but I do get genuinely curious over it sometimes.

 **What do you remember most about your childhood?** Um… Nothing.

 **What are your vices?** Oh jeez, hopefully nothing! I don’t know if that makes me sound boring or too much like a goody-two-shoes when I say that, but I don’t really do anything ‘evil’. It’s just not my thing.

 **What are your virtues?** EMPATHY, 100%

 **What is your typical attitude?** In one word; Chill. In two words; Friendly, chill. In three words; Friendly AND chill.

 **What are your quirks (only eats raw meat, collects action figures, always wears rubber band on wrist, etc)?** I collect as much Disney and Ghibli movies as I can so that Clyde, April and I can binge watch them! And since Disney is buying almost every film company… it’s gonna be a lot more than just princesses and talking animals…

 **What are your hobbies?** I really like swimming! Once we get enough money to afford one, Clyde, April and I are gonna build an in-ground pool in our backyard!

 **What would make you smile?** I wanna find an answer other than Clyde and April… Music really gets me happy and gets me in my own little dreamworld for a while.

 **What would make you laugh?** Memes, ironic life moments, animals, Dug from UP, and a little YouTube series called ‘Real-Time Fandub’!

 **What would make you cry?** ~~The first ten minutes and ending of UP~~ Sad moments in movies that DEFINITELY ISN’T FROM UP. DEFINITELY NOT.

 **What makes you calm down?** Quiet chill music, walking around town to do stuff, or April holding me.

 **What makes you revved up?** … I looked up what the meaning ‘revved up’ means, and it either gives me Bipolar Disorder articles, or car engines. Other than that, I guess this question means what gets me angry.

Just… people who hate others for no real reason, and people who treat famous people like they’re royalty, when they’re just humans.

 **What do you do when you are happy?** I dance! Horribly!

 **What do you do when you are stressed?** If Clyde is home, I go right over and just tug on his fur. If April is home, I let her hold me. If none are home, I just sit and curl up in a ball, wrap myself in a blanket, and watch Broadway/Disney movies. Singing along to the emotion-filled songs is a very nice stress reliever. Like, if you’re stressed and you wanna do something to get rid of that, sing Santa Fe from Newsies. It’s effective, trust me.

 **What do you do when you are upset?** … Curl up in a blanket ball and watch Broadway/Disney movies.

 **What do you do when you are angry?** I try SUPER hard not to repeat myself, but this one, I think I can manage. I walk around town and bump into a lot of fans who say hi to me and wanna take pictures with me, I go shopping for overalls and other clothes, and I’m very calm after that.

 **What are your habits (good or bad)?** I think my empathy can be both a good AND bad habit. I care so much about other people that I don’t really care for my own needs until someone else points it out to me. Then I kinda feel bad afterwards because I can’t help the people in need, AND I can’t really help myself.

 **What is something you can’t resist?** Having good days! They’re my favorite. ^_^

 **What is something most people do not know about you?** Honestly, besides giving away my house address some TMI stuff about my home and neighborhood, I don’t exactly keep a whole lot of stuff from my fans. I want all of them to get to know me so they can like me for who I am currently, instead of who I was before I crashed on Earth. Because you know, government and alien lifeforms and technology in space that I don’t remember at all. I think people should be okay that I don’t remember anything about my past, so I tell them about what I’m like now!

 **What are your areas of expertise?** Not a lot, but I REALLY wanna learn more about dancing so I can make my friends jealous~

 **What is hard for you to do?** To get that ONE fan away from me. She knows who she is, reading this. I know how fans like you work.

 **What special skills do you have?** I can do that little cross-eyed thing with my eyes. It’s even cooler because I have three! I call it ‘The Infinite Eye-Cross’.

 **Who would you ask for help in a tight spot?** You know, let’s mention a human that ISN’T April for a moment. I know one of the scientists at the facility, and he goes by Carlos. When I was put in the facility, Carlos was the first human I’ve ever seen. I was very nervous and very confused as to where I was, but he was very nice and helpful to me. He’s kind of had this affect that went on to the other scientists to treat me the same way he did. When the government was about to make me and Clyde live out on our own (with money and food and techno and such), Carlos gave me his email so we could message each other as soon as we found a good enough home. I send him a lot of messages of how my weeks have been going, and I message him a list of questions that he could answer for me when I’m confused. And despite him being very busy, he responds very quickly! I kinda like that because I get very anxious if I don’t get answers to my questions right away.

 **Who’s company do you enjoy?** … Should I say their names, or no?

Yes?

Okay!

APRIL AND CLYDE!!! 10/9, BEST COMPANY!!!

 **How often do you see family and friends?** Well… I’m kinda not able to see my space family anymore because… space. Carlos is my friend, though I don’t see him much. So… yeah, you-know-who, I get to see those two almost every single day. I love them both, with all my heart.

 **How do you interact with other people (cold, awkward, friendly)?** I try my best to be the most approachable thing in the whole world!

 **Who is your family and what are they like?** Um…

 

 **Who is the person you are most dependent on (your dad, the welfare office, your personal maid, your seeing-eye-dog, your mailman)?** I don’t exactly know, but I’d like to think my mailman is the one I’m most dependent on!

 **If you could convince any one person or group of people of one thing, what would that be?** …?

 **What is the main quality or aspect you look for in a person (good looking, is talkative, seems helpful, has money, etc.)?** Somebody who is spunky, gentle, helpful, funny, talented, tall, chubby, bright eyed, curly haired, dark skinned- Wait… I’m talking about April. Of course I’m talking about my lovely lady love April. She’s perfect. She deserves the world. ❤️

 **How do most people see you?** An amnesiac alien that gets famous because they’re the first real alien that crashes into Earth, and apparently has to be treated like a god when they don’t like being crowded.

That’s kind of why I want my fans to get to know me better, to know me MORE than just a real alien that crashes on Earth.

 **What person or group of people do you dislike the most, and why?** Anti-LGBT+ people, mostly. I just don’t understand why hating people for who they are is a thing.

 **Are you dominant, submissive, or somewhere in between?** … sub

 **How do you greet people (if you greet people at all)?** I’m not so good at introducing myself to the people that I really really like, but if I’m about to come up to a stranger who has dropped something? You bet I’m going to pick up the thing they dropped and walk up to them casually and hand it to them like I’ve known them all my life!!

 **How do you feel about and treat authority?** … Meh. I think it’s kind of problematic.

 **How do you speak (speak loudly, quickly, whispering, interrupting, talkative, etc)?** Talkative. VERY talkative.

 **What words and phrases do you use frequently (omg, dude, like, um, for pete’s sakes,)?** I get “like” and “um” from Carlos.

 **What expletives do you use in surprise or irritation (swears, gasps, yowza, etc)?** I got to spend a lot of time with Carlos back at the facility, so I get a lot of “crap” and a bunch of unintelligible mumbling from him.

 **How would you prepare for a hot date?** … Light up the candles? Keep the AC on just in case?

 **How would you react in a fight?** Try to act calm and talk out of it.

 **What do you do when you’re bored (go crazy, tap your fingers, hum)?** I just lie around on the couch and groan a lot. So… yeah, I go a bit crazy.

 **What is the first thing you do every morning (go for a jog, check your phone, take a pill, check your own pulse, etc)?** I make April coffee before she gets up. And if she wakes up before me, she does the same thing for me.

 **What would you do with 5 million dollars?** Donate for the environment, and to get me an in-ground pool!

 **What is your favorite holiday and how do you celebrate it?** I really like Christmas and Valentine’s Day! April and I celebrate Valentine’s by either going out to eat at a cute restaurant or we stay in and watch movies and cuddle. And for Christmas, Clyde and I go over to April’s house where most of her family goes over to during the holidays anyway. It’s very crowded, but a lot of fun!

 **What do you spend most of your day doing?** As much as I like walking around town, saying hello to everybody I see, I like sitting inside and playing little games with myself until Clyde and April both come home from work.

 **How do you want to die (suddenly, alone, with a certain person near you, etc.)?** I’d like to die knowing that I’m loved, surrounded by a bunch of presents fans have given me, and holding hands with April. And with Clyde lying on my lap.

 **What is the worst you’ve ever been injured or sick (broken arm, fever, hang nail)?** I think probably the first time I’ve gotten sick. I LEGIT thought I was going to die once I woke up!

 **What object(s) do you like to keep near you?** I have a fidget toy or two in my overalls pockets so I can mess around with them.

 **If there was a fire in your house and you only had time to grab whatever you could carry, what would it be?** I carry Clyde, and April can carry me. Problem solved~

 **What is your most valued possession (for a reason other than monetary value)?** I remember one day, of Carlos mailing me a book he found in the ship I crashed in, about my alien’s language. Carlos translated it all himself and mailed that to me as well! It’s really fascinating to read both!

 **Do you still have any possessions from your childhood?** … Besides my alien language book, nothing else.

 **What is something that really annoys you (loud people, music that is too quiet, when your mom vacuums at three in the morning, the sound of trickling water)?** I kinda hate to say it, but… Ellie Anne. She really needs to learn how to respect my privacy.

 **What is your favorite kind of entertainment and what type of content do you like (books, movies, comics, romance, sci-fi, humor)?** I really like playing video games!! I like playing puzzle-solving games, indie games, RPGs… As much as I don’t like dating sims, or being tricked into something that isn’t what I thought of at all, I really like Doki Doki Literature Club. I was uncomfortable once the big twist happened, but I kept on playing because I was SO invested into finishing it. No spoilers, but I was pretty satisfied.

 **What is you favorite celebrity or historical figure?** Neil Armstrong! One of the first men to ever walk on the moon!

 **Who are your most recent emails/calls/texts from and what did they say?** Clyde sent me a text about 30 minutes ago; “I don’t think they’re left handed OR right handed. They’re just dogs.”

 **If you were an animal, what kind would you be?** I wanna be a bird! I wanna know what it’s like to fly!

 **Do you have any special powers? If so, what are they, how do they work, and where do they come from?** I have a little thing that Carlos called ‘Instant Healing’. Where if I’m ever scratched, bruised, or hurt in some kind of way, my skin can heal over it almost immediately. That doesn’t really mean that I can’t feel pain. I still feel like I’m about to die when I stub my toe against the table, but the pain goes away a LOT quicker than a human’s pain does. That doesn’t explain why I still get sick, though…

I also have this neat power where my teeth can clean themselves without me doing anything.

Alien powers are super weird, but I like them a lot.

 **What is your most common method of transportation?** If we’re going to some place that’s a bit too far to go on foot, April will drive us there.

 **What are your three favorite songs?** Rocket Man from Elton John, I’m Still Here by John Rzeznik, and Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra!

  
 **And finally… the most important question of all… What is your favorite color (and why)?** Blurple!! I have no idea why, it just looks very nice and pretty to me.


End file.
